Don't Forget Me
by kiki96
Summary: Percy's death scene at the end of the Giant War. Who else would be beside him but Annabeth? Annabeth kneels beside him, with his head in her lap, as they share their final words together. Even years later, the green-eyed, black-haired boy is still all that she can think about. Will they meet again? Completed 3-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A short one-shot from Annabeth's point of view as Percy dies.**

"No!" Annabeth screamed, her heart pounding in her ears. But it was too late; Percy gasped as the spear entered his body. Riptide clattered out of his hand and he collapsed.

"Percy!" Ignoring the chaos of the dwindling battle, Annabeth scrambled to his side. She felt like someone was strangling her. "Oh gods, Percy-" She choked on a sob.

His side was bloody, and already his face was pale. Percy met her gaze, his green eyes bright and beautiful as ever.

"Annabeth," He whispered.

She knelt and cradled his head in her lap, holding his hand. The tears sprang to her eyes and began to streak down her cheeks. The prophecy had come true, and she knew that there was nothing she could do to change it.

"Percy," Annabeth said, her voice shaking. "Why – _why_ did you have to do that-"

Percy closed his eyes briefly and coughed. "You took a knife for me, remember," He muttered. Suddenly, he gasped out in pain, his face turning white. His orange Camp Half-Blood shirt was soaked with blood. Riptide lay nearby, but its bronze glow seemed to start to fade as moments passed.

"Percy?" Annabeth clutched his hand tighter. "Are you – oh, gods. Please, no-" She had to fight to control her tears. They had no nectar or ambrosia, and there was no god nearby to help. One look at the wound, and Annabeth knew that there was nothing they could do.

Dimly, she realized that their friends were gathering quietly around them. The battle was over, but it had been won with a horribly steep price.

Percy gasped for breath, his messy black hair falling over his eyes. Annabeth stroked it back, unable to bear the thought that she might never see his sea-green eyes again. If these were her last moments that she would ever have with him, then she wouldn't miss a thing.

Percy's jaw was tightened in pain as he controlled his breathing. "Annabeth," He mumbled. "Just – just listen to me." Despite being filled with pain, his green eyes were intense as he gazed at her.

"Okay," Annabeth wiped away a streak of blood on his cheek, trying to keep from breaking down. "I – I'm listening."

"I don't think I'll get another chance to say this," Percy whispered. "But I love you, Annabeth. More than anything else." His voice was soft. "I'd hold the sky up for you again, Wise Girl."

"Percy..." Annabeth couldn't stop the sobs that rose to her throat. She wiped at her tears, not wanting to miss one second of looking at his face. "I love you, too. If there was any way for me to stay with you-" She saw her tears drip onto his shirt. "I'd do it, no matter what it was."

Percy's green eyes were dimming, but he smiled one more time before he closed them. "Don't forget me," He murmured. "Miss you."

Annabeth leaned down to kiss him gently, one last time. She tasted blood on his lips, but above it and more strongly, she tasted the ocean.

"No one will ever forget you, Percy."

Then his hand went slack, and Annabeth was left clinging to the hand of the boy she would love forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth found herself standing in front of the Poseidon cabin. A clean breeze blew gently from the open window, and through it Annabeth could see a messy bed and a saltwater fountain.

Almost without thinking, she pushed open the door. Her breathing fast and shallow, she walked in for the first time in so long.

Immediately, her throat closed. Tears blurred her vision and her breathing hitched. She could almost see his tousled black hair and green eyes-

Annabeth stumbled and fell to her knees, facing the saltwater fountain. It had been repaired after the ending of the war, and now it bubbled cheerfully in the corner, the sound of running water filling the otherwise silent cabin.

Struggling to take deep, calming breaths, Annabeth glanced around. The cabin hadn't changed since – since –

She couldn't bring herself to form the thought. Her heart hammered against her ribs, filling her ears. _Percy._

Annabeth missed him so, _so _much, she felt a huge weight pressing against her chest every time she tried to breathe. She had tried to busy herself with other things, to try and avoid feeling the broken pieces inside her whenever she could. She had thrown herself into rebuilding Olympus, a feat that was thankfully still taking up lots of her time. There were a few sections that still needed to be completed; Hera's shrine (Annabeth was having trouble with _that_), some statues of the minor gods, a game room for Apollo – and Poseidon's temple. She still couldn't bear to look at the glowing trident that represented the sea god.

Poseidon. She had seen the gods often, to discuss what they wanted to be built on Olympus, but she had only seen the sea god once. And that had been right after the giant war.

Annabeth couldn't ever remember seeing a god look so helpless and broken before. Poseidon was still during the council. Zeus had spoken about the commitment and strength of the gods, how powerful they were and all that stuff – to the utter silence of Poseidon. Poseidon had sat on his throne, his gaze fixed on something Annabeth couldn't see. But she was pretty sure she could imagine what he had been seeing; a tall, tanned, dark-haired boy who was smiling and holding a long, bronze sword.

She felt another stab in her heart. Blinking the tears from her eyes, Annabeth gazed around the cabin. The bed was unmade, covers strewn around as if someone had just gotten out of it this morning. There was a pile of clothes on the floor, along with a Minotaur horn and some pictures. Leaning forward, Annabeth picked up the pictures and wiped off the dust that covered them.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile a little as she saw the pictures. Jason and Piper, both blushing but looking happy together. They were holding hands, standing in front of the Argo II. Leo had rushed around that day with a camera, snapping pictures of everyone. She still remembered the conversation:

_"__Is this really necessary__, Leo?" Jason rolled his eyes._

_ "I'm pretty sure _you're_ used to this, Beauty Queen," Leo grinned at Piper as he hefted the camera. She glared at him, about to punch him, but Jason grabbed her hand. "Come on, Pipes," He laughed. "Just one picture. For me?"_

Looking at the picture, Annabeth felt a twinge of jealousy. They were safely together, both at the Roman camp, where Jason was co-praetor with Reyna. Reyna had gotten over Jason, after some time, once she had fallen for – get this – _Leo_. Nobody had seen _that_ coming.

She flipped to the next picture. Here, Leo, Hazel and Frank were all laughing at the camera.

_"Let's take a selfie, guys!" Leo stuck out his tongue at the camera and pointed it at the three of them. The camera flashed, and they fell to the ground, laughing, when they saw the picture. Leo had aimed it completely off. _

The grinning faces of the trio were seen at the bottom of the picture, but the camera had been pointed too high. Most of the picture was a side view of a tall, lean boy with black hair, smiling as he talked to another person. His profile was handsome, and though the picture didn't show it, Annabeth knew that he had the most amazing green eyes.

Annabeth knew who the boy was talking to – _her. _She and Percy had laughed when they saw Hazel, Frank and Leo fooling around with the camera.

Subconsciously, her fingers stroked the picture. They lightly touched the waxy paper, and Annabeth could almost feel his messy, knotted hair under her fingers, and the smoothness of his skin. She could see his sea-green eyes, inches from hers, and smell his scent of the ocean. The salty taste of his lips were on her own lips, and she remembered what it was like when he held her close, his steady heartbeat calming her-

The picture slipped from her fingers, and Annabeth broke down, her sobs choking her. She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Sadness, and pain, came crashing down her as she let herself feel the loss of Percy. It had been a month since she had let herself break down this badly, but it still hurt just as much.

When she could finally breathe again, Annabeth looked up. She stared at the saltwater fountain that burbled in front of her.

"Percy," She said suddenly. Her fingers curled into fists. "I miss you, Percy." Her voice broke. "I want you back." She hung her head, closing her eyes. "You don't know how much-" She choked. "I miss you so much."

It was silent in the small cabin. Annabeth, her eyes closed, felt her tears trace a path down her cheeks. Then suddenly, she thought she heard something.

A quiet laugh, a familiar chuckle. She would recognize that laugh anywhere.

"Annabeth." It was Percy's voice, just as she remembered. He sounded like he was smiling, and she could almost feel his arm slip around her shoulders. She felt him next to him, warm and steady and _Percy._

She didn't dare to move, didn't dare to breathe, in case the moment disappeared. "Percy?" She whispered.

"Hey, Wise Girl." She could see his smile in her head, bright against his tanned skin. Percy's sea-green eyes gazed at her. "I miss you."

Annabeth couldn't speak. She stared at the beautiful illusion, drinking in every detail.

"I miss you, Annabeth. I can't wait until you're here beside me again." She felt a lump in her throat.

His smile was gentle and soft. "I'm waiting for you, you know. But I don't want to rush you." He suddenly turned serious. "You have so much to do, Annabeth. You have _so _much to do and so much to see. I know I'm missing all that, but that doesn't mean you should miss it, too. I want you to enjoy what you have, Annabeth. Even if I'm not there beside you."

She felt his lips against hers, salty like the ocean. His forehead pressed lightly against hers. "When you're ready, I'll be here waiting. I promise."

Annabeth felt the huge weight in her chest lift slightly. "I love you, Percy."

She felt him laugh against her. "Love you too, Annabeth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third and final part of this story. Thank you for the reviews and alerts (:**

Annabeth knew she was dying.

She didn't need to hear the doctor's quiet words, or see the shaking of her husband's head, or feel the pain that prickled at her heart. She just lay there on the hospital bed, looking up. Around her stood her children and her husband.

He took her hand, a sad smile on his face. His lips were moving, but Annabeth didn't hear anything he said. She was staring at something else.

Maybe it was Annabeth's flickering vision, but she thought she saw another figure standing at the foot of her bed. He was young, younger than even her youngest child, but he smiled at her with a look in his eyes that seemed to say, _I've been waiting a long time._

Sea-green eyes, dark, messy hair...he hadn't changed a bit.

With a small smile, Annabeth closed her eyes. The beeping of the hospital room blurred, faded...and disappeared.

When she next opened her eyes, she was standing in the Underground. She felt...weird. Not tired anymore, no aches or sores. Looking down, Annabeth gasped. She was back in her sixteen year old self, wearing a familiar orange t-shirt, jeans and a leather beaded necklace. Her hair...wavy and blonde like it had been so many years ago.

Before her were 3 tall figures; the judges of the Underworld.

"Annabeth Chase," One of the read off a scroll in a scratchy voice. "Daughter of Athena, hero of Olympus-"

"Not _another_ one of those," The second judge rolled his eyes. "Elysium's stuffed with them."

"Because that's where they deserve to go." The last judge reprimanded in a stern tone. She was an older woman, with startling grey eyes. Annabeth hadn't seen eyes like those – besides her own – in a long time.

"Athena?" She whispered. She jumped when she heard her own voice; young and clear.

"Yes, Annabeth." Her mother smiled. "I haven't seen you in so long. I regret that it must be here, but..." Her eyes were soft. "You deserve Elysium, my daughter. More than anyone else."

"Mom..." Annabeth stared. When she had grown older, the gods had passed from her mind as she busied herself in the mortal world. She hadn't forgotten them, but she had never seen them in the past few decades.

"You'll find someone waiting for you, Annabeth." Athena's voice was gentle. "He's been waiting for a long time." She gestured to the huge, golden gate behind her.

Standing by the entrance, leaning against the frame...a boy Annabeth had missed with all her heart. She had felt the gap of his death every single day of her life, even as she lay in bed with her husband. Her mortal family was important to her, of course, but there wasn't a day she hadn't pictured how different things would have been if Percy had been beside her all along.

Now he stood only a few feet away from her. He looked the same as he had always had; windswept black hair, bright sea-green eyes. His smile still made her heart stop.

"Percy," She whispered. Then she stumbled, tripping in her haste as she sprinted towards him. "Percy!" She screamed.

He ran towards her at the same moment, and the space between them didn't seem to close fast enough. They crashed through space, their eyes seeing only each other-

And collided, with Annabeth throwing her arms around his neck and Percy holding her waist. Annabeth stared at him for a long moment, not saying anything. She savoured the long-lost feeling of being in his arms again, and the smell of the ocean that surrounded him.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered. His voice hadn't changed at all. "Annabeth."

Then his lips met hers, and every thought drained of her mind. All she could feel was Percy – the touch of his skin and sea breeze blowing through his hair.

When they broke apart, Annabeth took a deep breath, pressing her forehead against his. She looked into his eyes, seeing that colour that she had missed so much.

"Gods, Percy." Her voice shook. "I missed you so much."

"We're together now," He said, the same words he had said moments before they fell into Tartarus together. "And that's all that I've been waiting for."


End file.
